Endeavor
Enji Todoroki, better known by his superhero name "Endeavor", is a major protagonist from the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is the father of Shoto Todoroki and the 2nd highest ranked superhero. He serves as the main antagonist of the U.A. Sports Festival Arc, then later serving as the main protagonist of the Pro Hero Arc. Endeavor is a hero that had one objective on his mind; to surpass All Might and claim his rank as the 1st ranked superhero of Japan. However, because of All Might's popularity, Endeavor feared that he would not get so far in his career. In order to continue his legacy, Endeavor arranged a marriage with a woman that had an ice Quirk and forcefully produce offsprings with her, until his wife was able to give birth to the perfect child; Shoto Todoroki. Ever since All Might's retirement from being a superhero, Endeavor was now on his way to becoming the 1st ranked superhero, much to his anger. However, after finding peace with himself and coming to respect All Might once more, Endeavor fully accepts his position and aims to become society's new Symbol of Peace. He is voiced by Tetsu Inada in the Japanese version, and Patrick Seitz in the English version. Personality Despite his status as a hero, he lacks many heroic ideals. He is prideful of his fame, and is envious of the fact that All-Might as a higher rank than him. His selfishness shows when he marries Rei, a woman with an ice Quirk, simply so he could produce an heir that could take All Might's spot as the Number 1 Hero. His abuse towards his wife caused her to have a mental breakdown, yet shows no concern for her when it happens. He would also abuse Shoto daily, believing that he must stand up for himself if he wants to get anywhere successful in his life. Endeavor also seems to not acknowledge the rest of his children, nor pay any mind and attention to them. However, all of this would change following All Might's retirement, after defeating All For One. Because the former retired, it meant that Endeavor's position would inevitably shift to the number one position. However, he was greatly enraged by this, as he believed that his hard work was pointless and had no meaning if it all lead to this. Eventually, Endeavor decided to settle matters with All Might, in which the two had a conversation about the future for himself. After his conversation while witnessing his son make up for his Hero License Exam, Endeavor has come realize the error of his ways and plans to turn over a new leaf. Rather than seeking fame, Endeavor now seeks to become a new Symbol of Peace that many can look up to. As a result, he is joyful in seeing Shoto doing well on his exam and appreciated Inasa's support for him. In addition to shaping himself as a better hero, Endeavor also appears to be focusing on becoming a better person to his family. He is said to have visited the hospital often to see how his wife is doing and left her a flower she liked showing that he does care for her, despite his abuse towards her. Rei also noted that Endeavor remembered very well since the first time they met, showing that he is able to remember even the smallest detail of things. It is later revealed that one of the reasons Endeavor married Rei was not just out of pure selfishness, but to also counter the limitations of his Quirk. History Background Out of envy for All-Might's hero ranking, he forced an arranged marriage with a woman with an Ice Quirk so that he could produce an heir capable of surpassing All-Might. After three failed attempts, his fourth child, Shoto, had a Quirk that allowed him to use both fire and ice. When Shoto was only five, he isolated him from his siblings so he could put him through a rigorous training regimen. His wife would often call him out on putting the young Shoto through such harsh training. His abuse towards both Shoto and his wife would take a toll on the latter's sanity. One day, Mrs. Todoroki is on the phone with her mother talking about how she couldn't take their marriage anymore. When Shoto walked into the room, she snapped and threw boiling water in his face out of hatred for Endeavor. Endeavor would have her committed to a mental institution so that she wouldn't interfere with Shoto's training, which results in Shoto finally declaring his hatred for his father and would refuse to use his Fire Quirk out of spite (unless in an emergency like when he froze a student he was sparring with). U.A. Sports Festival Arc During the U.A. Sports Festival Arc, he is seen spectating the event. Shoto wished for a better challenge during the event because he was watching. When Shoto refuses to use his Fire Quirk, this prompts a scolding from Endeavor. After a pep talk from Izuku, Shoto finally decides to unleash his Fire Quirk, which causes Endeavor to proudly declare that he'll surpass him. After Shoto's match with Izuku, he tells him how proud he is and allows him to be his sidekick, but Shoto tells him that the only reason he was able to use his Fire Quirk because for a brief moment, he forgot about him. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Shoto chose his workplace to gain experience in the field of heroism. During the Nomu attack of Hosu, Endeavour hopes that he could encounter the Hero-Killer, Stain. Before he could, however, he had the task to dispatch the remaining Nomus in the city. Eventually, he was able to catch up with the rest of the heroes and Stain, who accidentally paralyzed himself. After the battle against Stain, Endeavor was given credit for his defeat by suggestion of the Police Chief for Izuku's, Iida's, and Shoto's protection. Forest Training Camp Arc After the incident during the School Trip, Endeavor complains about having to rescue Katsuki Bakugo because it would interfere with his busy schedule. His complaining continues when he's only assigned to stay with the police while the other heroes raid the League of Villains' lair. Hideout Raid Arc Endeavor was one of the few Pro Heroes assigned the task of rescuing Bakugo from his capture. For the time being, he was forced to remain outside of the league's hideout. Once Nomus started appearing, however, Endeavor began to take action to dispatch them. All Might eventually meets up with him, in which Endeavor simply tells him off to continue on without him. During All-Might's battle with All For One, he regresses to his weakened state, which Endeavor witnesses. This prompts him to remember the origin of his grudge against him. After the battle with All For One, All-Might was forced to retire from crime fighting, allowing Endeavor to finally get his wish to be the Number 1 Hero. However, he is not happy with his newly obtained position, believing everything he's worked hard for was all for nothing. Remedial Course Arc Endeavor meets up with All Might when asking advice about to being the Symbol of Peace showing that, despite solving cases, he feels that everything All Might builded will fall down. All Might explains to him that he always envisioned Japan needing a beacon of light that many can hope for. In doing so, All Might forced himself to ignore those around him. He then explains that Endeavor should not be seeking to fill in his shoes, but to build up his own path of becoming that same hope. After Shoto finished with his second Hero License Training Exam, Endeavor approached his son, expressing joy for his son, saying he's proud of him. Endeavor states that from this point on, he hopes to become a hero that Shoto can be proud of. While Shoto gives him the cold shoulder, he was satisfied to see his father take a good step for change. Pro Hero Arc Endeavor was officially presented as being the No. 1 Pro Hero in Japan. During the public event, the No. 2 Pro Hero, Hawks, begins to call out the other heroes on how they're simply saying what the crowd wants to hear, instead of what it is they actually want to say. Hawks then calls out Endeavor, stating that if heroes were approved by popularity rating, Endeavor would be at No. 4. He then passes the mic to him, in which Endeavor states he has nothing much to say about his position, other than to simply watch him act, much to Hawks' surprise. Hawks later meets up with Endeavor after the event, in which Endeavor angrily asks what he was up about. Hawks simply makes a request that he needs help dealing with a Nomu problem in his area. For the time being, Endeavor wanders around the city with Hawks, who helps nearby civilians, while also having his conversation with him. Endeavor eventually meets a few of his fans nearby who wish to receive an autograph from him, but when he attempts to shake one of their hands, they flee as he was "breaking his character". The two later continue their discussion in a restaurant. Hawks reveals that he had sent an offer to his son, Shoto, but was glad he got to intern with Tokoyami instead, since his son failed the license exam. Hawks states that, because of that, he was glad, much to Endeavor's anger. Eventually, Hawks reveals the rumors about the Nomus being produced have been spreading across the country. Though there's no proof of it, Hawks believes that someone is spreading propaganda to bring fear among the people. Hawks then states he wishes for Endeavor to become the ideal hero that can set up a world where heroes can help out others in need, but can also live a peaceful life. Suddenly, the evolved Nomu, High-End crashes into the building, demanding for the strongest among the two. Endeavor blasts High-End out of the building, ready to show what the No. 1 Pro Hero is capable of. Endeavor proceeds to continue on his battle with High-End. To his surprise, High-End was able to tank his blast and regenerate from it. Endeavor attempts to capture him with one of his special moves, but High-End was able to evade and rag doll him through an entire building around. While Hawks focuses on rescuing the civilians from the building, Endeavor was able to free himself and attempt to finish off High-End once more, only for High-End to regenerate, looking amused. With the building top falling, Endeavor blasts it down to bits, saving many lives. Endeavor then begins to see that High-End has six Quirks and how cunningly intelligent it is. Endeavor is now left in a cautious state, thinking what his next move should be, as his current state is beginning to weaken him. High-End charges towards him, then Endeavor proceeds to blast him away with one more attack, destroying the majority of his body. Despite seemingly dead, High-End was still alive and landed a nasty wound in Endeavor's eye. Endeavor was then laying in defeat, with High-End demanding for a stronger opponent. Endeavor eventually rose back up to his feet, refusing to take defeat. He attempts to strike down High-End, but High-End was able to react quicker than him and knock him back away into buildings. Heavily injured, Endeavor continues to get back and proceeds to chase down High-End. Once he catches up to him, High-End attempts to strike him down once more, but is then caught off guard by Hawks. Hawks then provides Endeavor aid by providing him his feathers, allowing him to create flaming wings. Endeavor then prepares to charge towards High-End, ready to land the final hit. Endeavor manages to land hit as he punches through High-End's teeth and burn his insides. Though High-End continued to regenerate, his regeneration was eventually overwhelmed and Endeavor was able to finish him off with a Prominence Burn. Endeavor stood victorious as everyone that watched the live fight cheered on for him. Hawks eventually aids in Endeavor's help, cleaning up his injuries. Before the two could leave, however, Dabi arrives the scene. Endeavor cannot see him, due to his blurred vision, but he can recognize him as the villain that killed Snatch from his voice. Dabi traps him and Hawks around in his flames and prepares to kill the two, but he is prevented by Miruko from doing so. Dabi is then forced to call Ujiko to help him escape, in which he does. Before departing, he calls out Endeavor's full name, hoping to talk with him another time. Endeavor is later taken to the hospital to recover from his wounds, accompanied by Hawks. Endeavor soon recovered from his injuries, only left with a scar. He had a brief discussion with Hawks before returning to his home, where he got to see three of his four children again. His daughter, Fuyumi, congratulated him on doing well against the Nomu, while Shoto and his brother, Natsuo, were not so satisfied to see him. Shoto commented on his scar while he and his brother continued to give him the cold shoulder. Natsuo soon leaves, refusing to make any sort of amends with his father, but Endeavor stops him and asks what's on his mind. Infuriated, Natsuo calls him out for all the things he's done to the family and how he thinks he can just come to the family, expecting forgiveness. Endeavor assures him that he's trying to atone for his actions, but Natsuo doesn't accept it. Endeavor soon leaves his house, stating that he could have worded himself better. Powers and Abilities In general, Endeavor is a very powerful hero. He is the No. 2 ranked hero in Japan, right behind All Might, and later ended up being No. 1, after All Might retired from crime fighting. His fights against the League of Villains and the Nomus have proven his ranking very well. Combined with his Quirk and intellect, he is a very capable fighter that can achieve great feats. Powers *'Hell Flame': Endeavor's Quirk allows him to manipulate and control fire at his will. He is able to use his flame abilities in a variety of different ways, such as creating fire spears and fire balls and melting walls with his feet, which allows him to run on walls. He can also control the temperature of his flames, to the point of creating blue flames. **'Brilliant Scorching Fist-Jet Burn': With this attack, Endeavor shoots flames from his wrist to speed up the momentum of his fist to create an incredibly powerful punch. **'Brilliant Scorching Fist-Hell Spider': Endeavor shoots out flames in the forms of ray beams that slice through things like butter. **'Prominence Burn': Endeavor releases a huge blast of flames that is powerful enough to burn away massive parts of his opponent away. *'Superhuman Strength': Although Hell Flame is his only Quirk, Endeavor is very strong, as he was able to send a Nomu flying back with one punch, as well as breaking its skin off with said punch. He is also able to hold down a Nomu long enough for him to decapitate it. Abilities *'Keen Intellect': Endeavor is extraordinarily intelligent, as he has used his intelligence to tally up the most resolved criminal cases in history. He has keen deductive skills, as shown when he noticed how Izuku Midoriya's Quirk was not only was very powerful, but it was similar to All Might's, only after seeing it briefly. In combat, he swiftly decided that the best way to defeat a Nomu was to carbonize its cells, so it wouldn't regenerate. Weaknesses It should be noted that Endeavor does indeed have limits to his Quirk. If he tends to use it recklessly, his body temperature will overheat, causing his physical conditions to weaken. In order to counter this, he relies on Rei's ice Quirk to cool him down. It's also one of the main reasons why he's glad at how Shoto turned out, so that he doesn't have this problem in the future. Gallery Manga Endeavor Profile.png Endeavor.png Endeavor 1.png Endeavor 2.png Hell Flame.png Anime Endeavor headshot.png Endeavor_glares_at_All_Might.png Hell_Flame_anime.png Endeavor_kills_Nomu.gif Endeavor_chases_Nomu.gif Endeavorexcited.jpg|Endeavor with fiery spirit,very excited after he see Shoto finally use his fire quirk. Miscellaneous Endeavor_Sketch.png|Initial design. Chapter_166 Boku No Hero.png|Chapter 166 cover. EndeavorSmashTap2.png|Smash Tap artwork. Enji_Todoroki_Smash_Tap_Character_Art_2.png Enji_Todoroki_Smash_Tap_Character_Art_3.png Endeavor_alumni.png Chapter186MHA.jpg|Chapter 186 cover. Trivia *Endeavor seems to be a representation of what Katsuki Bakugo could become in the future: a hero filled with pride and ambition who strives to be at the very top. Both he and Bakugo have also shown to have violent and aggressive tempers. *When seeing All Might's true form during his fight with All For One, Endeavor briefly has flashbacks of his wife and son, then lashes out in fury. This possibly indicates that he regrets his actions towards his family, coming to the realization that all of his hard work of surpassing All Might was for nothing. *Endeavor's name means "attempting to achieve a goal", which is very fitting for his character. External Links *Enji Todoroki - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Manga Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:Misogynists Category:Envious Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Master of Hero Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Successful Category:Remorseful Category:Legacy Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protagonists Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Strategic Category:Protective Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed